


Pacify Him

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Bottom Park Jimin, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crossdressing Min Yoongi | Suga, Dancer Jeon Jungkook, Dancer Kim Taehyung | V, Dancer Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Power Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Power Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Switch Kim Namjoon | RM, Switch Kim Seokjin | Jin, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours. But was he yours if he wanted me so bad?""Loving him seems tiring. So boy just love me down, down, down."Jung Hoseok is in a long-term relationship with Park Jimin. But when Exotic Dancer and Crossdresser Min Yoongi steps into his life things get a bit complicated.





	1. The Cute Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop, my first fanfiction on this site... Um, enjoy? I'm awkward.

Hoseok Focus

"I seriously don't understand why you brought me here Seokjin-hyung," Hoseok says and sighs as he was sitting at the bar of an exotic dancers establishment.

Rave lights flashed around them as EDM music pumped and a girl and a boy were on the two stages. The place was filled with neon lights, drunk people, and Hoseok was disgusted with how many hookups he had seen already. The place was still dim around the bar which was a polished oak. Hoseok assumed it was fake because of how smooth it was to the touch. The bartender was a barely clothed female who didn't interest Hoseok at all. He didn't pay much attention to her but rather kept his focus on his drink, Seokjin, and the two stages where strippers performed. No, exotic dancers. His mind corrected him before Seokjin brought him out of his thoughts.

Seokjin laughed a little as he took a sip of his long island tea. "Hoseok you need to relax, we're just two friends having drinks, besides Jimin is okay with it," Seokjin was a simple man to Hoseok. He was dressed in a casual black button-down shirt and black ripped jeans. His hair was blonde, turned different colors by the lights flashing around them, which caused a few to give odd stares. His broad shoulders were accented well with the collar of the shirt he was wearing and his slim waist was accentuated by the tightness of his jeans.

"Just because he's okay with it doesn't mean I am," Hoseok mutters in reply and sips on his beer as he lazily glances over the wall of liquor behind the bartender. Hoseok himself was clad in a white button-down with black accents around the cuffs and collar. His blue jeans accented his thick thighs and calves in just the right way. Not quite skinny jeans but also not quite regular jeans. His hair was a simple black that curled at the edges and just barely hung above his eyes when he faced forward.

"Alright. Do what you want," Seokjin replies. "I'll still be here for a bit because my boyfriend is about to perform," This grabbed Hoseok's attention. He couldn't quite remember who Seokjin was dating at the moment. He knew, however, that if they worked here and got a solo show that they were good looking and had grace as well as skill on a pole and in their body movements.

"This is where he works?" Hoseok asks, his interest piqued, as he turned to face Seokjin who was smiling at the empty stages. The two dancers previously on them are gone now with all of the money cleaned off of them. Hoseok watched as a ribbon was lowered from somewhere above the dark ceiling. Hoseok took his time as he looked at the rafters above and all of the sparkling decorations hanging from them. The place had a kind of party like feel to it. Even the atmosphere matched a party.

"Yeah. He gets paid well too. If I recall you've met him once before," Seokjin says as he glances at Hoseok who began to think. His brows furrowed into a look of concentration as he began to think back to all of the guys he was introduced to by Seokjin. The boy could hardly settle down with anyone and basically had a new partner after two weeks when he "fell out of love" with them. Hoseok didn't understand how Seokjin could do it. Hoseok himself was always very devoted to the relationship he put himself into. However, there were now walls built up. Too many had taken advantage of his emotionally invested state and Hoseok found that a lot of the time he was emotionally numb to almost everything around him. As if his life doesn't matter to him and it is passing him by as he watches from the sidelines. Hoseok shook his head as a name came to mind. He had to rid himself of those toxic thoughts anyway.

"Kim Namjoon?" Hoseok says slowly; unsure of his answer. Some names got jumbled together but Kim Namjoon was one of the most recent ones he was introduced to by his friend. He just assumed it was him.

"Not him," Seokjin replies. He seemed way too cheerful about this whole situation to Hoseok. He knew he should have been the cheery one but when he was surrounded by single drunken people it really put a damper on his mood. He hated how his mind kept wandering into the wrong territory whenever an attractive guy walked by him. He was taken after all and wouldn't have been here if not for Seokjin dragging him along. Hell, he could be in bed cuddling with Jimin right now instead of sitting in the stifling atmosphere he was in now.

"Oh right. He was your sugar daddy for a month," Hoseok says as he chuckles softly and Seokjin blushes deeply. "Kim Taehyung then?" He was sure of his answer now. His confidence took over as he waited expectantly for an answer from Seokjin.

"Ding ding, correct!" Seokjin exclaims and smiles again.

Hoseok chuckles and relaxes a little as Taehyung is introduced as V before he struts onto the stage. He was wearing an angel costume equipped with small wings, a halo, and a white and gold mini skirt. Once he gets to the end of the stage he pivots as he sways his hips and goes down as he looks back at the crowd. He slowly comes up as he runs his hands over his leg. The crowd cheers and Taehyung smiles before glimpsing Seokjin and winking at him. Hoseok had to admit Seokjin did know how to get him attractive male counterparts. He had not missed the bullseye with this one either. Taehyung was hot to Hoseok. His hips flushing out to a plump ass, quite thick thighs, and not to mention the softly rounded face, seductive eyes, and chiseled jawline. 

"Damn. You've got a seducer Jin," Hoseok jokes and smiles at Seokjin's flustered reacting at both the wink and Hoseok's comment.

Taehyung walks over to the pole and effortlessly climbs up to the top before doing a small mermaid move. He slowly flipped upside down and slid down the pole in a circle. Once he got near the bottom he did a fan motion to get back on his feet and off the pole. He smiled and got bolder as the crowd got louder.

Hoseok stopped watching as his mind wandered and he sipped on his beer again. He relaxed more as he began to get a small buzz and the room was less suffocating. His mind absentmindedly wandered between Jimin, a cute dancer he saw a few hours ago, and the drive home with Seokjin and Taehyung.

"He's so elegant isn't he?" Seokjin says in a dreamy tone before Hoseok glances at what Taehyung was doing.

Somehow as Hoseok had zoned out Taehyung had got onto the ribbon suspended above the stage. Taehyung was doing move after move that flowed together with the music. More cheers were heard and Hoseok smiled. Taehyung knew how to use his body to seduce anyone who watched. Hoseok began to wonder how the two met and how they got into a relationship in the first place.

"He does have a lot of elegance and it seems so effortless," Hoseok says before setting his beer to the side. "I'm going to get a private room if you want to join me," Hoseok offers since he was tired of people bumping into them and just tired of being around a lot of them in general. He wanted to go somewhere a little quieter and maybe get a show for just him to watch.

"I'm going to stay here and watch Taehyung. Just remember Jimin's okay with you watching but not cheating on him," Seokjin says and Hoseok rolls his eyes. Of course, he knew that but just the fact that Seokjin thought he had to remind him annoyed him just a little bit more. He doesn't want to cheat on Jimin. He doesn't want the one he loves to get hurt the way he has.

"I know dad," He jokes. "Besides I love him. I wouldn't do that to him," Hoseok says simply as he glances around. He got anxious and he couldn't figure out why.

"If you do then why haven't you said it to him?" Seokjin points out. "It's been two years and every time he says it to you, you change the subject."

"See you later hyung," Hoseok says quickly before making his way over to the private rooms. He didn't understand it either. He's said it to his partners before so effortlessly but this time just feels different. He came up with a hundred reasons why he hasn't said it each more absurd than the last. Or maybe, just maybe, he was scared that what happened to him before would happen again and he would be left broken and alone. He was very emotionally invested in Jimin but didn't put all of it forward in fear of Jimin leaving him. He guessed.

He paid the bouncer for a room and was led to an empty one. Hoseok sat down on one of the plush couches and relaxed. This room was a bit brighter than the bar and it was definitely much quieter than it. Gold lights were what lit up the room and the pole in front of him. As he was admiring the room a pale male walked out from behind a black velvet curtain. He was wearing a colorful crop top under a long sleeved fishnet top. He also wore white shorts that were frayed at the bottom of them. Glancing up the boy had bright blue hair that shined under the gold lights above them. The brown eyes were warm and inviting but they also looked so innocent. Before Hoseok thought about it he noticed his bottom lip between his teeth. The small male giggled as Hoseok began to look over his body. He has broad-ish shoulders, wide hips, a soft looking stomach, thick thighs, cute pink lips, and simple chain earrings.

"Like what you see?~" The male coos before doing a slow turn around the one pole in the middle of the room to show off his outfit. He was alluring and Hoseok felt drawn to him. Like an alpha to his omega.

"I do like what I see," Hoseok replies with a small smirk before licking his lips. The sight was enticing but his mind kept him in check. No touching.

"My name's Yoongi." The male says as he pulls himself up onto the pole and hooks one leg around it while holding the other out and spinning slowly again.

"Hoseok. My, my, you look beautiful," Hoseok compliments and takes into account the adorable pink hue that shows up on the pale cheeks and ears of the smaller male.

"I never expected to see such a handsome man tonight~" Yoongi replies and smiles as he slides off the pole and walks over to Hoseok while swaying his hips.

Yoongi places his hands on each side of Hoseok and looks into his eyes. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Hoseok could feel Yoongi's warm breath on his cheek as Yoongi leans towards his ear. "I might even let you touch me~ Would you like that~" Yoongi whispers and Hoseok shivers. Hoseok wanted to touch Yoongi and he noticed himself reaching out before pulling his arm back. His mind firmly reminded him, no touching, and Hoseok met Yoongi's eyes as he pulled back.

"I have to decline you baby boy. Sorry," Hoseok replies. "I'll be content with a good show."

Yoongi stands up and nods, accepting Hoseok's boundaries. He was a bit confused though. He was one of the most sought-after performers in the club and guys were almost always begging to touch him. He was surprised but intrigued by Hoseok's declination. He purged his mind of the thoughts before going back to the pole and beginning a performance. When Yoongi was finished he sat beside Hoseok as he caught his breath.

"Did you like my performance?" Yoongi asks as he looks up at Hoseok who was smiling at him.

"It was one of the best I've seen," Hoseok replies. Idiot you've only seen three not including this one and you barely paid attention to two of them. Hoseok's mind "helpfully" reminded him.

Yoongi smiles and seems to visibly relax. "That's reassuring."

"I might have to request you next time I come back," Hoseok says and smiles as Yoongi's face lights up.

"You're serious?" Yoongi asks excitedly and Hoseok could practically see the sparkle in his eyes.

"I am," Hoseok replies and smiles before standing up. "Unfortunately, though, I have to go. I'll come back next weekend, alright?"

"Alright." Yoongi stood as well and slipped his hand in his pocket before hugging Hoseok.

Hoseok thought nothing of it and hugged back. Finding that when Yoongi pulled away he had slipped a piece of paper into his hand. Hoseok glanced between the paper and Yoongi, who was stepping behind the curtain again, confused. Where did he even get this? How?

Hoseok eventually shrugged it off and put the paper in his pocket before leaving the room and meeting up with Seokjin again. The two left the bar and waited outside for Taehyung to join them. When he did Seokjin drove Hoseok home. The ride was filled with conversation between Seokjin and Taehyung. Hoseok only giving sparse answers when asked a question. He was tired and ready to sleep anyway and felt he had enough socializing for the week already. It was only Sunday.

Hoseok walked into his shared apartment and wasn't surprised when all of the lights were off. He tossed off his shoes by the door and made his way to his and Jimin's shared room. When he opened the door he saw a peacefully sleeping Jimin. He loved the way Jimin looked when he slept. He seemed so relaxed and not stressed by college or work. He seemed happy and Hoseok even caught him talking in his sleep. Cute, quiet babbling at certain times in the night awoke Hoseok and he honestly didn't mind it at all.

Hoseok smiles to himself and slowly slips into the bed with Jimin and pulls him close before slowly falling asleep.


	2. Intrigued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one's a bit short but I'll start adding drama in her soon. I'm a bit impatient for it heh.

Yoongi Focus

Yoongi smiled as he changed into his normal clothes. Which consisted of a baggy white shirt and black ripped skinny jeans. His mind couldn't stop going back to Hoseok. The way he looked, how polite he was, even when he turned Yoongi down for touching it intrigued him. He ran a hand through his blue hair as he relaxed. A show can make him tense sometimes since he always wants to make sure the person enjoyed it. He was always called a try hard by his fellow dancers because of this fact. But it got him a higher pay than them as well as a higher tip rate so he ignored it.

The back room where all of the dancers change in is dim but it didn't seem gloomy. In fact, the mood was quite cheerful and bright. Yoongi glanced around at the various vanities designated for each dancer. His was the only one with its lights on since everyone else had either finished their shift or was booked. He had decorated it to suit him several ribbons, as well as bows, adorn the edges of the lights and each drawer is topped with a bow on the handle. The ribbons and bows consisted of silver black and white and he enjoyed it that way. Several decorations hung near the ceiling of the room and the black and white tile floor had glitter all over it. Most dancers were male with a few females scattered throughout so the decorations were made to appeal to their male body.

Yoongi glanced up from his chair when someone sat beside him. The man's name is Jungkook and he was very new to the place. He hadn't even worked there for a year yet, but he fit in perfectly. Yoongi took into account the sweaty peach hair stuck to his head, he was panting, and seemed tired. He was wearing a black pair of jean shorts with lace thigh highs and to top it off a leash around his neck and a bondage harness. Yoongi thought he looked good in the outfit and it fit his personality well. Jungkook himself is a power bottom, taking control of the situation, and making sure the dominant does everything the right way.

"You let someone fuck you again?" Yoongi asks as he spins once in his chair taking in the whole room at once and giving Jungkook some space as he takes off the belt and harness. 

Jungkook chuckles breathlessly. "Yeah... He was hot."

Yoongi giggled and shook his head. "What am I going to do with you? You need to pick and choose. You can't do it every night."

"I'm not like you Yoongs," Jungkook says with a weak smile. "I love being touched. I love how sensitive I get. And if he does what I tell him, I love the sex."

"I'm surprised Namjoon still stays with you," Yoongi replies with a smile. "With you fucking every pair of legs you see... oh wait, I forget, male legs."

"Namjoon and I... Our relationship is an open one. We do love each other but because of my job I can fuck here and when I'm not at home he can too. I'm surprised you haven't found someone yet." Jungkook retorts before standing up and slipping the shorts off of him to reveal baby blue lace panties. Yoongi had to hold back a snicker because he had gifted Jungkook them for his birthday when he started the job.

"Oh, I think I've found the one," Yoongi says as he smiles dreamily and spins in his chair slowly. His mind going back to Hoseok with his handsome face and sharp jawline. The way his eyes devoured him without touching him. How he felt pinned down just at his gaze alone and how he wanted so badly for Hoseok to touch him.

"Really? You finally gave someone your number?" Jungkook asks as he slips into his black t-shirt since he was going to have to leave soon to get back to his apartment.

"Mhm," Yoongi hums in reply and glances at his phone expectantly. Though he knew Hoseok wasn't going to message him tonight. It takes some time.

"How long has it been?" Jungkook continues as he puts on his jeans. Looking at Jungkook now, Yoongi could barely believe he's a stripper. Jungkoook looked very strong. His body was not at all petite and was perfectly proportioned to be quite masculine. Not to mention the handsome face and beautiful brown eyes that sparkled when he was excited or happy.

"A few hours. But I'll give him until tomorrow," Yoongi says and smiles to himself. "He's handsome and has self-control," Yoongi didn't quite know where that thought came from. But he felt he had to say it even if it confused Jungkook a little.

"What do you mean?" Jungkook asks as he brushes out his wet hair it helped it dry out quicker. Yoongi knew Jungkook was never a fan of his hair staying wet for too long.

"I offered to let him touch me and he turned me down," Yoongi says simply with a smile still gracing his lips.

"Wait... Someone turned you down?" Jungkook deadpanned, putting emphasis on the word you, as he sat back down heavily. "Guys line up for miles just to touch you and you barely let any of them."

"Yeah. He did it so nicely too. He just asked for a dance and complimented me." Yoongi sighs happily and spins in his chair again. "Ah, he's so charming."

Jungkook shook his head, dumbfounded, "I don't understand."

"Mmm, I don't either. But it's intriguing nonetheless," Yoongi smiles before a light on his desk light up, signaling he had another in his room, getting up he quickly changed. He changed into a different outfit than the one he wore for Hoseok. Instead, he wore a light blue, pleated, mini skirt and plush blue handcuffs.

"Well, my shift's over. See you next weekend," Jungkook says and the two say goodbye before parting ways.

Once Yoongi was finished with the man in his room he checked the time. Thirty more minutes and I can clock out. He relaxes again before he glances at the door out onto the main stage. Maybe one big show... I might see Hoseok again. Yoongi thought about it again before backing out and packing up his stuff. He had college the next morning anyway and he needed to rest so he could do well. Yoongi hung around until it was time for him to clock out and he was off to his own apartment.

He smiled when he was greeted with his dog, named Holly, he was wagging his tail so hard that his whole body was shaking. Yoongi giggled and picked him up and closes the door. "Hey, Holly," He says in a babyish voice and pets him before setting him down and watching him run into the kitchen and then run back to him.

He giggled again and walked to the kitchen where he sat down beside his bowls. "I know you're hungry Holly," he kept smiling as he fed Holly and sat beside him as he ate. This reminded him of his own hunger and he got up to make him a sandwich.

His apartment was just big enough for him. He had a small living room that he didn't use much because he spent most of his time in his bedroom. His bathroom consisted of a small walk-in shower, a toilet and sink, of course, and just enough room to move around in. His closet just had a shelf at the top that he could barely reach and one rung to hang his clothes on. The door of the closet long abandoned because it decided to break to where he couldn't fix it.

When he finished his "dinner" and Holly had as well they both headed to Yoongi's bedroom where they relaxed for a little while. Holly was curled in Yoongi's lap as he pets him slowly. After about an hour his exhaustion hit him full force and he could barely slip under the covers and get comfortable before he fell asleep.


	3. You've Fucked Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dubious consent? It's a bit hazy between it but if you don't much like that I don't think this chapter is for you.

Hoseok Focus

Hoseok woke up the next morning with a minimal headache and grateful that he had no classes today. Or at least, that's what he thought. Instead, he heard his alarm go off from his phone and he groaned as he felt Jimin stir beside him. I could have used that extra minute of sleep. He thinks to himself before kissing Jimin's temple and getting up to shut off the alarm on his phone. Somehow it had ended up on the dresser across the room. I guess I laid it there before I crashed. Hoseok thought as he turned it off and began throwing off his clothes from last night. He hated the way they smelled of the bar and the alcohol that was in the air.

Hoseok eventually grabbed a change of clothes and went to the shower. Once the water was to the temperature he liked he got in and felt himself waking up a bit more. A headache lingered but it wasn't terrible so Hoseok knew he could manage it. He never liked taking meds for anything so he avoided them as much as he could. Once he stepped out he dried off and changed into the clothes he chose which were a basic green t-shirt and black jeans. When he got out of the bathroom he noticed Jimin yawning and rubbing his eyes as he was sitting up in the bed.

"Good morning Jiminie," Hoseok says to him with a smile and Jimin returns it sleepily. "Sorry to wake you."

"No, it's fine. I have work today anyway," Jimin replied as he gets up and walks over to Hoseok.

"You should probably start getting ready for that then," Hoseok says as he slips his arms around Jimin's waist and brushes his pink hair away from his soft brown eyes. Hoseok notices a small change in Jimin's eyes from tired to mischevious.

"Well, I have a slight problem that's distracting me..." Jimin says and glances down where Hoseok's eyes wander. Jimin apparently had got morning wood and expected Hoseok to help him with it.

"Jiminie I can't," Hoseok says. "I have to get to my classes soon."

"Please?" Jimin asks with a small pout that made Hoseok's heart melt. "We haven't done anything like that in a few months."

"Jimin I have to get to my class. I can't be late again," Hoseok says and pulls away from Jimin and grabs what he needs for school. He had left Jimin pouting.

"Hoseokie-"

"Jimin, no," Hoseok says in a commanding tone that made Jimin whimper and sit down on the bed. "I'll see you tonight and I'll make it up to you, okay?"

"Fine..." Jimin mutters as Hoseok walks over and kisses his forehead.

"I promise," Hoseok says before going to the door and slipping on his shoes. Once outside he got into his car and drove to the college. He managed to make it to his class on time but if he had helped Jimin he really would have been late. Sighing in relief he relaxes a little

Hoseok made I through his first class and on his way to the second he noticed a familiar crop top. Confused he approached the person in the crop top and was shocked when he recognized the face. It was Yoongi wearing the same top he wore while performing for Hoseok but without the fishnets and wearing normal skinny jeans with it.

"Y-Yoongi?" Hoseok stuttered and Yoongi turned to him and smiled warmly. His blue hair a little messy and his brown eyes lighting up.

"Hoseok! I didn't know you went here." Yoongi said excitedly and Hoseok smiled at him. He liked his enthusiasm. In all honesty, Hoseok had never seen anyone so excited to see him. Jimin himself never got that excited.

"I-I didn't know you went here either," Hoseok replies, mentally cursing himself for stuttering, and blushing deeply. He felt like a nervous middle schooler again and it excited him but also annoyed him terribly.

"Well now we do then," Yoongi replied, never wiping the bright smile off his face, Hoseok swore he glowed. Hoseok took into account how his top gums showed when he truly smiled and though it was a simple detail Hoseok found himself enraptured by it. Yoongi was a beautiful example of a human being.

Then Hoseok remembered Jimin. The distracting personality that Hoseok enjoyed but also was sometimes annoyed with. The absolutely stunning body with a thin waistline and strong thighs and perfectly sculpted butt. Hoseok jumped a little when Yoongi tapped his shoulder.

"I asked a question," Yoongi says as a cute scowl crossed his features. Hoseok really couldn't be scared of him in the adorable crop top.

"Ah, sorry. Could you repeat it?" Hoseok replies as a deep embarrassed blush etched itself onto his cheekbones and he smiled nervously.

"Do you think we could meet up after our last class? I have something I want to show you." Yoongi says and bites his bottom lip as he glances away from Hoseok. 

Hoseok didn't notice that Yoongi was biting his lip and agreed to what Yoongi had asked of him. He thought it would be something simple like help with work or two friends hanging out together. Hoseok himself could be quite gullible at times and he gave his number to Yoongi so he could send him the meeting place. Eventually, they were forced to part or they would be late and neither student wanted that. Hoseok hastily made his way to his class on quick feet and barely made it there on time. Sitting down he temporarily forgot about Yoongi and his request.

After the class Yoongi sent a message to Hoseok, startling him, he had forgotten that Yoongi would tell them where to meet. The message was short and to the point.

-I'm in the gym locker room. There's no practice today

Hoseok questioned the location for a moment. His rational mind telling him to not go. But an image of Yoongi smiling at him like he was the best thing that ever happened to the other flashed over his vision and his feet started moving before he could protest. He felt his pulse quicken at the thought of seeing Yoongi again and his feet sped up. He was almost jogging by the time he got to the gym locker room and pushed open the door.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok called out quietly as the door closed heavily behind him. Hoseok looked around the initial room where the lockers stood and the benches were but caught no sight of Yoongi. No hint the blue haired male was even present in the room. Hoseok dropped his stuff on a bench and nearly leaped out of his skin when he feels lean arms wrap around his waist.

Looking down Hoseok recognized the pale flawless skin of Yoongi and he pulled the hands away before turning. "Hi Hoseokie~" Yoongi cooed and reached up to caress Hoseok's cheek with that same smile of excitement he had before at Hoseok's appearance. Hoseok couldn't help but smile back at Yoongi and leaned into the smaller males touch.

"Hey, Yoongs." The nickname slipped out of Hoseok's mouth so effortlessly it startled both Yoongi and himself. He may have a pet name for Jimin but he rarely made one for anyone else and even then it took some time. Much longer than the time he spent with Yoongi.

Yoongi, after the initial shock, giggled and pressed his lower half against Hoseok's groin strategically that caused a small gasp to leave Hoseok's lips. He pushed Yoongi away, "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Will you let me make you feel good?" Yoongi asked sweetly and lifted Hoseok's shirt up a little and pressed his thumbs onto Hoseok's hip bones. Yoongi smiled as he felt Hoseok shudder and go limp in his touch.

"I-I c-can't..." Hoseok muttered as he felt his back hit a locker and he was trying to keep himself on his feet. Yoongi's thumbs kept gently applying pressure and friction to his sensitive hip bones and v-line that was showing at this point.

"Awe, why not?" Yoongi cooed into Hoseok's ear, his lips barely touching the sensitive skin, "I won't tell anyone~"

Hoseok took a deep breath as he squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't bear to look into Yoongi's lust filled alluring eyes anymore. But he couldn't deny the fact that, yes, he did want this in some way. Jimin wouldn't have to know... Right? Hoseok tried to relax as much as he could before opening his eyes and taking in Yoongi's blue hair that stopped just above his half-lidded eyes. Hoseok was already half hard and the way Yoongi was looking at him sealed it. His arousal twitched in anticipation.

"If you don't want this I'll stop," Yoongi said softly and Hoseok shook his head.

"N-No... I want this." Hoseok stuttered and Yoongi giggled.

"Such a shy boy~" Yoongi cooed and slipped off Hoseok's shirt before attaching his lips to the skin of Hoseok's chest. Hoseok blushed harshly and bit back a moan that threatened to spill. Hoseok had to admit Yoongi knew exactly how to drive him crazy and the expectation of getting caught only raised his adrenaline and made him more sensitive.

Yoongi pulled away for a moment and smiled not looking up and doing his best to look shy, though he was nowhere near shy, he hummed softly. "Hoseokie you're holding back on me~" He whispered before flicking out his sinful tongue and just barely putting pressure on Hoseok's pink nipple that was quickly hardening from the warm arousal that coursed through his body.

Hoseok let out a pitiful whimper and reached forward to touch Yoongi. He felt bad that he wasn't doing anything to pleasure the one that was doing so well on him. But before he even got close Yoongi's hands let go of his hips and caught Hoseok's wrists in a tight grip. Hoseok had to admit despite his size Yoongi was strong. In less than a second, a loud bang was heard and Hoseok's hands were pinned to the lockers behind him. God did he love a submissive that could take control.

"No touching." Yoongi nearly growled and Hoseok felt an excited shiver run through him. He hadn't been this excited by anything like this in a while. "Not yet."

Hoseok nodded and was rewarded with a low giggle and Yoongi letting go of his hands only to move down and undo his pants and push them down. At this action Hoseok froze and closed his eyes he felt himself growing shy and nervous. Yoongi felt Hoseok go tense and he came back up and pressed comforting kisses to Hoseok's jawline and neck. Eventually, Hoseok relaxed again and Yoongi smiled before leaving sloppy open-mouthed kisses down his body and to the waistband of his boxers. Hoseok's breath hitched as Yoongi placed a few teasing kisses around his precum leaking member. 

Yoongi giggled softly and licked the wet patch that had formed. Hoseok whimpered and had to brace himself against the lockers. Yoongi had Hoseok melting in his hands and he enjoyed every second of it. "Pl-Please no m-more teasing Y-Yoongi~" Hoseok's voice trembled as he kept his eyes shut tight.

Yoongi loved the way his name sounds coming from Hoseok's lips and so he decides to grant him what he asked for. Yoongi hooked his fingers around Hoseok's waistband and in one swift move pulled the last remaining piece of cloth from his body. Hoseok bit his bottom lip as his member was exposed to the cold air of the locker room and Yoongi blew warm air over the tip. Hoseok reached out to run a hand through Yoongi's hair but was stopped short again by Yoongi's hand around his wrist. Hoseok nearly flinched at how strong of a grip Yoongi had. 

"I thought I said no touching?" Yoongi muttered and Hoseok whimpered.

"Y-Yoongi pl-please~" Hoseok begged and Yoongi smirked before letting go of his wrist and wrapping his hand around the base of Hoseok's exposed member. Hoseok let out a soft moan at the light pressure and began to tremble as Yoongi slowly stroked up to the tip.

Yoongi watched as a bead of precum collected at Hoseok's tip and he licked it away, eliciting another whimper from Hoseok before he placed his lips over the tip and tongued at the slit ever so gently. Hoseok let out a breath of relief as he felt some of his tension release and moaned gently as Yoongi kept prodding at his slit. Hoseok quickly fell into love with Yoongi's tongue and gasped when Yoongi suddenly took him all in with ease. Hoseok uttered out a moan when Yoongi began to bob his head trying to stay quiet so no one passing by would hear them. Yoongi got bolder and began to bob his head faster as to please Hoseok more.

Hoseok's soft moans mixed with the leud and wet sounds of Yoongi's ministrations before Yoongi had to pull away for a breath of air. He himself let out a soft moan as he began to palm himself through his confining skinny jeans. Hoseok hummed at the sound Yoongi made before gasping as Yoongi's mouth went right back to pleasuring him. Every now and then Yoongi would moan softly causing Hoseok's moan to increase in pitch slightly due to the soft vibrations that were produced. Hoseok was lost in the pleasure of it and his mind was clouded with only thoughts for Yoongi. Yoongi himself pulled back to the tip and, while stroking the rest of Hoseok, he used his tongue to the best of his ability. His mouth was starting to get tired, however.

Hoseok whimpered and Yoongi felt him twitch in his mouth after some time. Yoongi smirked and pulled his mouth off with a pop as he began to stroke him quickly. "Are you going to cum for me Hoseokie~" Yoongi cooed and licked the tip teasingly, "Please cum for me~"

That was Hoseok's undoing and his head hit the locker behind him as he let out a low moan of Yoongi's name and came inside Yoongi's open and willing mouth. Yoongi smiled and milked him as much as he could before swallowing all of it. Yoongi helped Hoseok get his clothes back on and smiled as he stood up. "You taste so good~" Yoongi hummed and kissed Hoseok's cheek lightly.

Hoseok was still panting but he placed his hands on Yoongi's hips, who allowed it, and looked into Yoongi's soft brown eyes. "What about you?" He asked and Yoongi giggled.

"I'll be fine," Yoongi replied and stroked Hoseok's cheek gently. "I'll take care of myself at home. Who knows, I may send you an audio~" Yoongi cooed and Hoseok blushed at how calm Yoongi was in this whole situation. 

"Th-That's not necessary," Hoseok muttered with a shy smile and Yoongi giggled.

"Alright, my shy boy~" Yoongi said before pulling away and leaving Hoseok alone in the locker room.

Hoseok ran a hand through his hair as he processed what happened and he grabbed his stuff before he began cursing. Had he just cheated on Jimin? He didn't put up much of a fight and when Yoongi asked if he wanted to stop he didn't object. Hoseok made it to his car before his mind registered it and he sat in the driver seat for a few minutes.

"Shit!" Hoseok yelled and hit his head on the steering wheel. But he couldn't deny that he loved how Yoongi treated him. And damn could he give great head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is late. I meant to put it up earlier but school got in the way.


	4. A Master Who Doesn't Want Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I was in a rut for a while. But this one has a little drama in it so I hope you enjoy.

Hoseok Focus

Hoseok drove home by memory, almost, mainly because he couldn't stop his racing thoughts. He couldn't help but feel that he should have at least some shame from cheating on his boyfriend with Yoongi. However, that was not the case. Instead, he found himself wanting to see Yoongi again. Yoongi excited him in a way Jimin never really gave him.

Yeah, the sex with Jimin was great and Hoseok couldn't deny that. Hoseok couldn't help but feel it wasn't enough now, though, mainly because Yoongi had shown him just how exciting a simple blow-job could be. Hoseok's mind couldn't help but wander into what else Yoongi could do and he had to stop himself just so he wouldn't get hard.

Hoseok paused as he realized that his apartment keys were in his hand and he was standing at his door. Could he face Jimin? Hoseok was ashamed of the answer but, yes, he could face Jimin. It felt wrong but so right at the same time and Hoseok shook his head quickly to rid himself of his confusing thoughts.

He checked if the front door was unlocked and, as usual, it was. Hoseok stepped inside and hung his keys up beside the door. It was Jimin's idea since Hoseok got in the habit of losing his keys. Hoseok took in the state of the room and was pleasantly surprised to see Jimin had cleaned up the place. Of course, he would have helped, but Jimin tends to do things himself.

He went to his shared room and was surprised once again when he saw Jimin sprawled out on the bed with a vibrator up his ass and the obvious signs of overstimulation. Hoseok gulped as he attempted to aid his dry throat and he closed the door behind him. The lewd sounds Jimin was producing only enticed him further and he slowly slipped off his shirt. Jimin looked back with his tongue out and half-lidded eyes as he moaned loudly at the side of Hoseok. 

"Take control of me master~," Jimin said through broken moans as he rolled over to present his ass to Hoseok. The only thing was that Hoseok wasn't enticed by those words.

Heaven and Hell did he want to fuck Jimin senseless but Hoseok kind of wished Jimin would take control for once. Tell him exactly what he wants him to do to him. Guide him through fucking him. Hoseok would love that and the thought brought back Yoongi to his mind. Hoseok pushed those thoughts away and focused on Jimin instead. Hoseok slipped off his pants and let a dark smirk grace his lips. 

"Look at you, fucked open already. You haven't even had masters cock yet, but here you are all sprawled out and overstimulated. How about master edges you tonight since you've been such a naughty slut~," Hoseok almost growls as he climbs onto the bed behind Jimin.

"Master should punish his cock slut~," Jimin whimpered and Hoseok slapped Jimin's ass hard before flipping him onto his back easily.

"Maybe I will~" Hoseok growls as he pulls the vibrator out of Jimin causing the smaller male to whimper at the empty feeling.

Jimin locked eyes with Hoseok who smirked at him before moving down and placing soft feathery kisses on the sensitive insides of Jimin's thighs that caused soft whimpers to escape Jimin's mouth. "How should I punish you, hmm?" Hoseok asks between soft kisses and Jimin took a deep shaky breath.

"I-Ice, please. We haven't d-done that in a while," Jimin breathes and gasps when Hoseok presses light kisses around his erected member. Jimin runs his small hands through Hoseok's hair as Hoseok contemplates it.

"Alright," Hoseok says and pulls away from Jimin. "I'll be back, don't touch yourself again or the punishment will escalate."

Jimin nodded and watched Hoseok exit the room and waited patiently for his return. Hoseok could be sadistic when he wanted to be and Jimin knew this. He also knows that Hoseok lets him choose his own punishments most of the time unless it was a big misstep by him. That's only happened twice and each time Jimin has to recover for a few days because of how intense Hoseok can be.

Jimin's thoughts were severed when Hoseok came back and closed the door behind him. Jimin looked at him expectantly. Hoseok set the glass of ice he had beside the bed and pressed soft kisses to Jimin's chest before exposing the piece of ice he had in his mouth. Jimin shivered and let out a high pitched moan as he began to squirm. Hoseok smirked as he ghosted his lips around Jimin's most sensitive areas with the ice leaving a cold trail down Jimin's stomach and to his thighs.

Jimin whimpered as goosebumps started becoming prominent on his skin. Hoseok continued until the ice had melted completely and he tossed Jimin onto his stomach almost carelessly. Jimin gasped at the force and slipped into a peaceful subspace as he laid perfectly still as to please Hoseok. Instead of letting Jimin lay flat Hoseok pulled him up by his hips and made him arch his back deeply. He then took a piece of ice and placed it in the center of the dip on the spine. Jimin shivered and took a shaky breath and Hoseok placed another piece of ice between Jimin's shoulder blades.

"M-Master please~" Jimin breathed out and Hoseok smirked before removing the last piece of clothing he was wearing. His boxers got tossed carelessly across the room and Hoseok stroked himself at a lazy pace as he watched the ice melt.

He still couldn't push away the feeling of something missing, however. Hoseok didn't want to admit it yet but the thought lingered in the back of his mind. Yoongi could do better.

Hoseok took a deep breath and turned his focus on Jimin, and Jimin only. He would push away his emotions by fucking his boyfriend. He would confide in their bodies connected at the hip where his every movement would paint a beautiful picture on Jimin's body.

Hoseok didn't give Jimin any warning before rolling his hips into Jimin's easily. Hoseok was already fully inside him and Jimin was trembling as whimpers of pleasure wracked his body. Jimin's top half collapsed onto the bed and both pieces of ice slid down his spine and landed on the bed. Jimin didn't think much of it, in fact, he couldn't think much at all with the pace Hoseok was fucking him with. It was slow but deliberate. Hoseok's hips rolled smoothly forward and he was already so deep Jimin could feel his hips stretching to accommodate him. Hoseok kept this pace until Jimin's prostate was found and Jimin started to moan loudly. Hoseok smirks and speeds up his thrusts until he was fucking Jimin senseless.

This is the only therapy he needed. He only wanted Jimin, at least, that's what he feels in this moment. Jimin's moans turn into whimpers as the overstimulation and abuse to his prostate gets to him. Hoseok couldn't be more satisfied with how velvety Jimin's walls are and just how tightly Jimin wraps around him. Hoseok smirks as he pulls Jimin up to him by his hair and started marking his neck feverishly. The one problem with Hoseok is that he has jealousy issues and he marks Jimin any chance he gets, even if it's not in a sexual way.

The two were almost at their peak and Jimin felt it first. He had came so many times already he had lost count and he reveled in the slight pain building behind it. Jimin was a masochist at heart and that's the main reason Hoseok and Jimin even got together in the first place.

Hoseok felt his stomach tense and his groans went a pitch lower and Jimin knew Hoseok was close. They both knew and soon Jimin was whimpering out his climax and Hoseok groaned lowly as he pushed deeper and released in Jimin. Hoseok thrust slowly for a few moments to help Jimin get through his aftershocks and once they both were thoroughly fucked out, Hoseok collapsed beside his boyfriend and they cuddled with Jimin's face to Hoseok's chest.

"Hoseok," Jimin mumbled and Hoseok looked down. He hummed in response and Jimin glances up at him, "I love you."

Hoseok froze, he didn't know how to respond. On one hand, he did love Jimin, but on the other, he was still terrified. Terrified of the power behind those words. Hoseok had never once said "I love you" to someone he didn't truly love. Though he does love Jimin it feels that something is off. It seems to connect to Yoongi somehow and Hoseok is confused with himself. Hoseok didn't know what to do since Jimin knew he was awake he couldn't act like he was asleep.

"Jimin," Hoseok took a deep breath as Jimin looked up at him expectantly. "I-" Hoseok choked on his words and Jimin sighed.

"I get it, maybe," Jimin mumbled. "You're afraid, but I want to hear it at some point." Jimin took a deep breath and looked at Hoseok.

Hoseok couldn't find any words to reply to Jimin with, instead he attempted to pull Jimin closer, but Jimin just sighed and rolled over. Hoseok took that as Jimin wanted some time alone, it usually was anyway. Hoseok let out a soft sigh of his own. He knew that he was hurting Jimin by not replying, and he hated it. But it seemed that his mind was betraying him and it just wouldn't let him say it. He really wanted to, but couldn't.

Hoseok glanced at his phone and decided to grab it. He was bored and he felt alone, so he started scrolling through his contacts. His hand stopped and hesitated over Yoongi's name. His mind started screwing with him and kept telling him that talking to Yoongi would be cheating on Jimin. However, the rational side of his mind started to show him the true side of it all. He would just be talking to Yoongi, he's a friend, and it's not cheating to talk to a friend. Rationally, it would do no harm.

Hoseok: Hey Yoongi  
Hoseok: I'm bored

Yoongi: Hmm, well we can't have that now can we?  
Yoongi: What would you like to talk about?

Hoseok: I guess... I actually don't know.

Yoongi: Well what are you doing right now?

Hoseok: Laying in bed

Yoongi: Alone?

Hoseok: No

Yoongi: Damn, that's too bad.

Hoseok: What do you mean?

Yoongi: I was going to call you and walk you through masturbating like a good boy~

Hoseok: That's a bit forward don't you think?

Yoongi: You seem to forget that I'm not the shy one, you are lol

Hoseok: Right

Hoseok mentally cursed himself for getting so excited at the prosper of Yoongi's rough voice telling him how to touch himself. Jimin never walked him through it when they were long distance. He would have to walk Jimin through it himself and sometimes that got boring for him. Hoseok always wanted to be dominated in some way and he's asked Jimin before, but Jimin isn't comfortable with it. Hoseok respects that, so he hasn't asked again.

Yoongi: Anyway is there a reason you wanted to talk to me?  
Yoongi: You can always talk to me about your problems.

Hoseok: Are you my therapist?

Yoongi: If you want me to be love~

Hoseok smiled at his phone and was close to laughing. He heard Jimin's soft snores behind him and he didn't want to wake him. Instead, he glanced at Jimin and then went back to his phone. He smiled at the message again and slowly typed a response.

Hoseok: Well I've been having some issues with jim|

Hoseok: Well I've been having so|

Hoseok: Well I've been having fights with a friend of mine.

Yoongi: Awe, that sucks.  
Yoongi: What are the fights about?

Hoseok: Stupid things

Yoongi: That sounds like you're hiding something from me.  
Yoongi: Who are you actually fighting with?

Hoseok: My boy|friend Jimin

Hoseok: My friend Jimin

Yoongi: Just a friend?  
Yoongi: Is he the reason you didn't want to touch me?

Hoseok: ...

Yoongi: He is  
Yoongi: Were you just leading me on?

Hoseok: No that's not what I wanted to doHoseok: Yoongi, I like you

Yoongi: Then why are you using me to cheat on your boyfriend?  
Yoongi: Is he not good enough for you?

Hoseok: Look, I made a mistake  
Hoseok: But you do have a point  
Hoseok: I satisfy him all the time and I always make sure he's comfortable  
Hoseok: But when I met you, the way you took control, the way you made me melt in your hands and beg for you...  
Hoseok: That was exhilarating

Yoongi: Y-You really think so?

Hoseok: Awe, you stuttered over text~  
Hoseok: But yes, you're amazing Yoongi and I don't want to lose you over something such as a simple mistake.

Yoongi: Fine, but just know it's not going to happen again unless you're single  
Yoongi: Got it pet?

Hoseok inhaled sharply. The nickname took his breath away and the thought of being "owned" by Yoongi took over his mind. The thought itself was amazing and Hoseok almost found himself slipping into a fantasy. However, he put a stop to that quickly since Jimin was still right next to him.

Hoseok: Got it, hyung

Yoongi: Such a good boy~  
Yoongi: I'll be wating~


End file.
